Dirty Weekend
by greyswomenyum
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to Heels. Addison/Teddy meet for a dirty weekend in NYC. Was originally supposed to be PWP, but turned into a story with gratuitous sex, which is almost the same thing? Right?</html>


Arizona looked at Teddy who was smiling. 'She's been smiling a lot lately' she thought as Teddy laughed at whoever was on the other side of the phone conversation. It intrigued her. She'd been so consumed with her daughter and Callie that she felt as though she had no idea what was going on with her best friend.

"I can't wait too. You told me to! It was a little awkward, he tried to kiss me – he thought it was a date. Yeah… well some of us have things to do… Trauma Therapists to lead on, fake husbands to save. Have fun finding anything at that awful website. Yeah, we'll have a look in person. I'll see you Friday. *Clears her throat* Yeah, me too. Bye." As the Cardio-Surgeon finishes her conversation a slight blush darkens her face. Arizona's eyebrow is already lifted in questioning and Teddy refuses to meet her eyes.

"So you are seeing someone? You didn't tell me you were seeing someone, and then you trick me into thinking that you and Andrew were together, and you came to my wedding all together, and now I find out that not only are you dating someone else, but that someone else who you didn't bring to my wedding."

The mixture of Arizona's sleep-deprived jumble of words and the fact that Addison had just mentioned her tongue doing exquisite things to her body leaves Teddy's comprehension skills at a new low and the confusion etched over her face is recognized by Arizona.

"Are you seeing someone?" The peds surgeon sounds like she is talking to one of her patients rather than her heart surgeon best friend.

"Y-yes."

"Really? I know I've been busy, but you can still talk to me…"

Teddy smiles.

"I don't really have a good track record, and you know me I'm attachment Barbie – I don't want to get ahead of myself."

"So when are you meeting up with the mystery man?"

Teddy flinches a little at the assumption that her date was a man, the flinching had less to do about the actual assumption, and more to do with her own question of what point she should be disclosing this to her best friend. If she told Arizona and Callie found out Addison would be in trouble and if Addison told Callie and Arizona found out her own friend would be upset. Then there was the whole idea about her and other women… was it just Addison…?

Her thoughts, as they had done for the past 8 weeks, spiraled out of control. She closed her eyes and just concentrated on the question asked.

"Friday, I've taken the day and we are meeting in New York."

"A dirty weekend?"

"I'm going to shopping and then have a fun weekend… Call it what you will."

"So am I going to meet this guy?" 'Here goes nothing' the cardio surgeon thinks

"Ummm, there something I have to tell you. I… the person I'm seeing, it isn't a man."

Arizona looks at her for a second stunned before a sly smile begins to appear.

"Really? That's awesome!" Teddy laughs at the enthusiasm.

"It, it really kind of is."

"So when will I get to meet her?"

"It's complicated, and at the moment, I have no plans to introduce you. She doesn't live around here and, well, I'm not sure how long it will continue."

"But you like her?"

"I like her a lot."

"That's really great."

Callie comes bounding up to the two women, looking very well for someone who had two months prior been confined to a hospital bed.

"You'll never believe what gossip I have."

Both women look up, Arizona with a loving smile and Teddy with relief that the drilling had ceased.

"Addison is seeing someone! And someone that isn't a moron for a change…" Callie announces excitedly

"So is Teddy." Callie smiles at Teddy, genuinely happy to hear the news.

"But that's not the best thing – she's seeing a woman!"

Arizona's head snaps back to Teddy who has her eyes diverted.

"So is Teddy." Arizona says slowly. Callie looks between the two women and it takes little effort for the realization to come.

"You're dating Addie."

Teddy opens her mouth to protest, but she isn't going to lie and she isn't going to evade the question, so she just gives an uncomfortable shrug.

"Told you they'd be perfect for each other." Callie says to her wife before planting a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm going to check on the baby before PT." The brunette again bounds off as though nothing out of the ordinary had been revealed.

"So you've discussed me and Addison?"

Arizona has the grace to look embarrassed.

"Obviously not as in depth as you and Addison." Teddy laughs, a little relieved that the reaction was nowhere near as dramatic as possible. "So… you and Addison?"

Teddy smiles and nods lightly.

"Me and Addison."

"That is awesome."

"It really is."

* * *

><p>"So… here we are at the source. Mr. Christian Louboutin NY."<p>

"I'm not the biggest fan of most of these shoes, Addison."

"I know, they tend to be a bit out there, and believe me, that is not my style, but some are really beautiful, need I remind you of the last pair I bought?" Teddy really didn't need reminding. The imprints had lasted a few days, while the bruises, a few weeks. The way they shaped her leg when she walked, even the way the shoe just looked on Addison's foot… the last 8 weeks had been filled with images of those shoes. "And once we look here we can cab it up to the Manolo Blanik's boutique… maybe call into Louis Vuitton on the way?"

A flash enters Teddy's mind about peeling a silk Louis Vuitton ballerina dress off Addison's body and she shivers a little at the thought. She was easily convinced.

They enter the boutique and instantly a salesperson approaches. Addison explains their tastes and Elizabeth brings their attention to the few shoes that are more likely to get their attention. The shoes are subdued in contrast to the others in the store, but their saleswoman is definitely correct in the small selection she has suggested.

Teddy's finger caresses the patent leather and instantly Addison has Elizabeth getting a pair in the blonde's size. Teddy sits on the seat, and leans forward to take her shoes off, Addison's hand stopping her, the redhead kneeling before her.

"Let me."

The hand slides up Teddy's calf and lowers to her heel, slipping off the shoe then repeating the process on the other leg. Their eyes meet and Addison's sly smile tells the blonde that this isn't just shopping. It is completely, without a doubt, foreplay. She slips the shoes their salesperson has given them, on and again, allows her hands to travel up, this time reaching thighs, creeping past the hem of the skirt covering the coveted skin.

"How are they?" The saleswoman asks, Addison stands up and offers Teddy a hand to stand also. The blonde takes a few steps and looks uncertain. She could afford the shoes, does she really want them? At that price? She walks over to the mirror and appraises them. Addison looks on, appraising the blonde before destroying any personal space the blonde had.

"Do they fit?"

Her only answer is a nod.

"They make your legs look… "Addison's voice drops in volume so that only the woman in front of her can hear "delicious." Teddy blushes and smiles a small smile. "I can't wait to hold your legs over my shoulders and feel these heels press into me as I make you come, over and over again." Teddy's eyes close and she feels Addison step away. She tries to collect herself, struggling for decorum. She had been away from the redhead for 3 weeks, their last rendezvous being in LA for the weekend. Sex on the beach, she had found out at the age of 19, was actually really awful, however sex in a beach house overlooking the ocean and not leaving each other's arms all weekend? No words describe how great it was.

She had been craving Addison every moment of the last three weeks and the make out session at the airport upon seeing each other again had not been enough, and now? Now she had to endure shopping. "Endure Shopping" was two words she had never spoken together before but the way Addison made her feel, it was the only way to describe today.

She hears Addison talking to the saleswoman and turns around to see her handing over a plastic card. The redhead winks at her. She can't decide between angry or turned on. She could pay for the shoes if she wanted.

They both try on more shoes, some beautiful and some completely outrageous, Teddy's enthusiasm has lowered greatly, enjoying the experience less and less as anger won over.

They both get in the cab, the back seat filled with bags. Teddy looks out the window and doesn't hear as Addison changes the destination. They pull up to a store in Soho and as soon as she sees the black flags of the boutique, she's even angrier. She gets out, slamming the door and taking her single bag. She looks throughout the store, quickly finding something that looks like it was quite time consuming and high tailing it to the dressing rooms.

"Teddy? You in here?"

She huffs… where else would she be?

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Great." Everyone in the shop now knows she's not.

"Hey I'm not sure what I did-" Teddy cuts her off by opening the dressing room angrily, wearing her possible future purchase.

"You paid for the shoes."

Addison is too focused on the La Perla Corset Teddy was trying on to even contemplate understanding.

"U-"

"My eyes are up here!"

"Sorry. You look… I don't think there is a word complimentary enough that doesn't make me sound like a fifteen year old boy."

"You paid for my shoes… I could have paid for them."

"Ok."

"No, it's not ok."

And that was the last straw, the flames burning in Teddy's eyes, combined with the amount of skin the blonde is showing causes any control Addison had or thought she had to fly out the window. She lunges forward covering the blondes lips with her own, pushing forward so Teddy's back soon presses against the mirror, ensuring the door was closed behind them.

Teddy pulls back.

"You can't just buy me. I'm not something that you can buy."

"You think that? You think I was buying you?"

"It sure as hell felt like it."

"I couldn't risk you _not_ buying those shoes. I'm sorry, but you looked like you weren't going to buy them and you looked amazing in them and I had to buy them."

"You can't do that Addison. You can't just buy thousand dollar shoes for me and expect me to not feel like your whore."

"You are _not_ a whore, and I didn't buy them so you would sleep with me. Really - that was a given before the shoes." She tries to joke and Teddy softens a little and the redhead's hand caresses her cheek.

"I just – I have money, I'm not quite as well off as you but-"

"God Teddy how is it possible to be so beautiful?" The redhead asks in awe before she pushes her lips and body into Teddy. Teddy's fingers find her way into the dark red locks, pulling Addison closer as the redhead's body ground into her. She pulls back and watches a smile make its way onto the blonde's face. Her fingers trace Teddy's lips. "That is all I wanted to see. I love it when you smile. I really didn't want to make you feel anything other than happy."

Those words were all that Teddy needed before joining their bodies and lips again. Teddy's hands reach for Addison's ass, ensuring they are as close as possible, wrapping her leg around the redhead locking their bodies into place. Addie's hands quickly moving to the blonde's hips, her hand's small circles over the exposed hip bone move lower and more centered, her hand rubbing over Teddy's underwear, the material dampened. The blondes breathing hitches and a moan escapes. Addison's hand dips under the panties and feels the slickness firsthand. Teddy leans further into the redheads lips, trying not to make a noise, unsuccessful when Addison's fingers start playing with her clit softly.

She claws at the redheads back trying to gain some sort of grounding or weight as Addison's fingers enter her. She leans her head back and Addison's lips drop to the exposed collar bone, causing a whimper.

"So tight, so wet and all mine." Teddy's hips start rocking into Addison's hand. "Shhh, you don't want them to hear, do you? You don't want them to come in and see me fucking you like this." Again the blonde let out a sound this time it was a whimper, letting Addison know how close she was, although with her fingers inside of Teddy, the redhead knew exactly how close she was.

Their eyes met, Addison face plastered with a smile.

"Please."

"Come for me Theodora, come."

Addison watched the blonde as her body shivered and shook with every movement of the redhead's fingers.

"You are not my whore, you are my girlfriend who is beautiful and deserves lots of beautiful things. I'm sorry I made you feel anything else."

Knock, Knock

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Teddy's body immediately tenses again, and this time not in a good way. Addison withdraws her fingers and watches as Teddy's eyes close. She smiles before answering.

"Yes, Can we please see the garter belt that goes with this corset?"

"In the boyshort?"

"Yes." They hear the assistant walk away and Teddy lets out her breath and opens her eyes.

"I'm going to need to a fresh set of underwear." At that Addison smiles and gets to her knees.

"No you won't." She replies mischievously.

"Addie… please don't… oh" Before the protests start the redheads tongue is already lapping every drop up in long licks. Teddy's hands again weave into Addison's hair.

Knock, Knock.

"I'll just leave these on the door."

"O…Oh-kaaay. Th-tha-aanks."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you got us kicked out of La Perla!"<p>

"Me? It was your mouth that got us kicked out Teddy!"

"On the contrary, I believe it was yours."

"At least they let us buy the corset and garter belt."

"I think they would have forced us to considering what we were doing in there." They smile at each other, Addison's hand resting on Teddy's thigh with Teddy's hand resting over it.

"Do you have a cocktail dress?"

"No, I didn't think to bring-" She's a little embarrassed that after shopping today she imagined that they wouldn't leave the hotel until their flights on Sunday.

"That is a shame. We will just have do more shopping." Addison jokes.

"Why?"

"We have reservations."

"Where?"

"Ah, it's a secret, though you will need a cocktail dress... Driver? Sorry can we change the address to 747 Madison Avenue please?"

"Sure, Lady whatever you want."

Teddy looks over at Addison with a question written all over her face.

"Valentino." With that one word, Teddy's face turns to excitement then when she realizes Valentino dresses mean Valentino prices her face drops a little. "And I will be paying for the dress. No arguments. You need a dress that is at least half as beautiful as you are, and besides… I have a thing for blonde cardio surgeons in Valentino."

"Addie."

"Please? Let me?"

"I'm not some charity case, I could afford a nice Vera Wang, it's just that Valentino is…"

"A couple of mortgage payments?"

"A little closer to several, yes"

"When we were talking on the phone on Tuesday, I saw this dress and then…" She looks at the cab driver and lowers her voice. "I had a dream about you in the dress, and then you getting out of the dress, and then the dress lying on the hotel room floor. I have dreamt about it every day since. I want to see you in the dress, if you don't like it – we will go down to Vera Wang and get you whatever dress you like, but please, just… humor me?"

"Ok."

"Thank you, I will make it worth your while."

"It's going to take a lot."

"I can't wait."

* * *

><p>"Ah Dr. Montgomery."<p>

"Thomas Keller, it's good to see you again." She smiles at her old friend, before greeting him with a hug. "This is Dr. Teddy Altman, Teddy this is Thomas Keller."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Altman." He extends his hand and Teddy shakes it. "Please, this way to our East dining room."

"Dining room?" Teddy whispers. They are led to a room over-looking Central Park and the east New York skyline. The room would fit 8 -10 comfortably, but it is set up with a table setting for two, facing out, the sun long since gone down, but the lights of New York lighting the scene before them. "Addison." The blonde whines. Thomas pulls out a chair for both the women.

"James will be your server, he will be here in just a moment. I need to get back into the kitchen and start on your meals."

"Thanks Tom."

"You're Welcome Addie."

"Ok, what is it that you have been trying to avoid telling me?"

"I-"

"Addison, I want a straight answer, if you don't want to continue this – or you have some other bad news, I would prefer to hear it now then wait until the weekend is over. I don't need it sugarcoated."

"There is something I need to tell you. Or talk with you about. I don't know if you will be happy about it."

"Well I'm thinking that it's going to be catastrophic judging by all these things you've bought for me today."

"I don't think it's that bad – I'm just not sure how you will react."

"Then tell me, please."

"I've been asked to come back to-"

"Good Evening Ladies, welcome to Per Se, my name is James and I will be your waiter this evening, as well as Michael. Did you want to start with the first course now?"

"James, perhaps you could give us another five minutes or so?"

"That is fine. Chef selected some wines to compliment your meal this evening. I will bring the first of those over with your meal."

"Thank You." He nods and leaves the room.

"You're coming back to New York? New York… " Teddy's eyes have started to water and her lip starts to tremble. "It takes double the time to get here and it is three hours ahead…" She tries to blink back the tears. "I knew that we weren't meant to get attached, but you called me your girlfriend today… I just."

"Are you going to listen to me?"

"What's the point… it's been fun." She begins to get up, lifting her napkin off her lap and pushing her chair out.

"Lucy Fields is being fired." She froze half seated – half standing.

"What?" She falls back into her chair, ready to listen to Addison.

"The accident highlighted Lucy's lackluster record, and Richard has been looking for a replacement before he terminates her. He asked me to come back to be head of the department again. He's asked before and I never really gave it much thought, but then… we happened. I haven't said yes, but I was hoping that you would be ok if I came back to Seattle."

"Ok? If I'd be ok?"

"Yes, we haven't discussed anything – in fact we have been quite set on not discussing anything, but I was hoping that this weekend, that I could convince you to be my girlfriend – in the same city – in the same hospital even."

"I-"

"We wouldn't have to tell anyone, if you didn't want to, but I can't stand being a 2 and half hour flight away from you. The last three weeks I've thought about you so much and you've filled up my dreams constantly. I know we agreed that this was only meant to be casual, but I feel like it isn't, and I don't want it to be, so… I was hoping-"

"So you are trying to impress me into being you're girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't word it quite like that."

"Really? You bring me to New York, I know you upgraded my flight to first class – don't try to deny it, then you take me to every single one of my favorite designers and you buy me shoes, dresses, handbags, belts, shirts, skirts, trousers, lingerie and a Valentino Cocktail dress. You get the penthouse suite with two bedrooms and we both know that the second bed is going to be just as neatly made tomorrow as it was today… and then, then you hire out a dining room at Per Se, one of the most expensive and highly rated restaurants in this city. Our previous 'dates', have included a seedy nightclub where we subsequently spent three days in a hotel bed, and then me flying to LA and spending two days in your bed, watching the sunset when we got adventurous… So, yes, I think you are trying to impress me into being your girlfriend."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Addie, you should have called me when you thought about coming to Seattle – it would have saved you twenty-thousand dollars."

"So I shouldn't accept."

"Of course you should accept. I can't wait to have my girlfriend in Seattle."

"But-"

"We do need to talk. Before today I had one pair of designer shoes. I bought them as a birthday present to myself in March. They are the first designer anything I have ever owned. I graduated med-school because I was financially buoyed by the Army. Up until two years ago I worked as a surgeon, in the Army. I am not sure what you've heard about the US government, but I can guarantee you that I was being paid less than half of what an attending in Seattle would be earning. I do own my home. It's a cozy… and tiny 2 bedroom cottage, close to the harbor. My car is a seven year old VW Golf. I am happy with all of that. So the next time you spend that much money involving me, better be a house because otherwise I will break up with you."

"So I should take the job?"

"Yes, you should definitely take the job."

"And we'll be us?"

"Yes." Addison lets out a breath.

"So I am moving back to Seattle." She smiles.

"Good."

"So do you want to start telling people? I told Callie that I was dating a woman, I didn't get into specifics."

"About that… I told Arizona too. On Tuesday, after I got off the phone from you."

"How did she take it?"

"Very well. Especially considering Callie walked up and informed her that you too were dating a woman."

"So they know?"

"Yeah, they know."

"And were they surprised?"

"Apparently they had talked about us getting together before."

"Here is the first course Oysters and Pearls, and Michael here has the wine." James places the two meals down for the women, while Michael approaches soon after and fills their wine glasses.

"This is an Australian Chardonnay, it comes from the Margaret River wine region, and it is a 2007 Cullen Kevin John Chardonnay. Enjoy."

The night continues on, each of the 9 courses coming with a glass of wine perfectly complimenting each morsel of food. The women moved closer and closer through the evening and as the final plate was taken away both realised that they couldn't get back to their hotel quick enough.

They smile and laugh and talk about nothing their hands comfortably still on the other woman's body. They manage to make it past the elevator ride without lips touching, by herculean effort they even manage to shut the door before lips come together.

Teddy puts every emotion she has felt throughout the day into the kiss with anger being the key driver. She pushes against Addison, pushing her closer to the lounge within the 'parlour' of their hotel suite, she slams the redhead into the wall that breaks the rooms up, her hands intertwining with the redheads, holding them above her head, before pulling back. Addison's head came forward seeking out lips, and Teddy's replicated the movement, out of reach once more. The blonde dipped in teasingly and when Addison's lips move forward, again Teddy moved away, instead grinding her body against the redhead whose eyes were glued on lips she seemingly could not get to.

"Uh-uh Addie."

Teddy pulls back bringing Addison with her enough to unzip the new Louis Vuitton dress, allowing it to slide off the milky skin and crumple on the floor, then undoing the strapless bra, allowing it also to fall to the floor with little to no care. Again her weight presses the redhead against the wall, trapped.

She watches the breasts rise and fall feeling Addison's eyes still fixated on her lips. She purposely licks each lip seductively, feeling the redhead's body rebel and press hard against her own, struggling to get free, to attain contact.

She laughed, enjoying Addison's need for her, no other lover she had, had allowed such fluidity between submission and domination. She supposed it probably stemmed for the fact they were both each other's first woman. The lines were blurred and each moment allowed them to pad down exactly what they had. At the end of the day it was equality that won out because no matter how much they fought for control, desire for each other proved too strong to object, however Teddy wanted to test these boundaries.

"Touch yourself." She whispered quietly to the redhead

"What?"

"If you want my lips, if you want my fingers... Put your hands down your panties" She insisted not retreating in the slightest.

Addison saw the look on the blondes face and smirked. Her eyebrow raised as her right hand, let go by Teddy seconds prior, trailed down her body, and underneath the delicate material, to her clit.

"Good."

Instantly at the feedback she pulls her hand out. The blonde hand grabs the escaped wrist and replaces it to its previous position.

"Good, but nowhere near what I wanted. I don't know why you are so shy about it, the first time I got to touch you, you almost stole _all_ my fun. Now rub." She watches the redheads hand and her body. Teddy deems Addison's actions unsatisfactory. "Harder, like I wasn't here, like you've done every night for the last 8 weeks. Imagine it's my fingers."

Addison licks her lips looking at the blonde, noting that she was not backing down and was maintaining eye contact the whole time. She bites her lip, indecision etched on her brow. Teddy leans in, teasing lips with the possibility of contact and that is all that it takes for the redhead to press more assured touches to her own clit, rubbing back and forth, knowing her own reactions.

"Better." She pulls back again out of reach of the wet lips. She watches the redhead build herself higher and higher.

She leans in and covers Addison's lips with her own, not hesitating to use her tongue, as the redhead's sloppy half-coming kiss gives her every opportunity to explore, her own hand taking over from the self-gratification, Teddy's left hand recaptures both of Addison's wrists while maintaining the slow teasing movements of her right hand, or more specifically the fingers of her right hand.

"You didn't listen to me today." The blonde's voice is low and stern. Her anger had finally reared its head with a vaguely reasonable excuse to take over. She didn't fight the emotion. Submission was hot, particularly if it involved the woman in front of her.

Addison's clouded look tells her that she will have to be specific and recount the exact event she had made reference to and also that she may need to speak with slow short succinct words.

"At La Perla I came, and I asked you to keep your mouth away from my pussy. You didn't listen. So I'm not going to listen to anything you say, from here on in. Unless your begging is excessive enough and therefore sufficient for me reconsider, I'm going to make you come until the only word you'll remember is stop, and the only reason you will remember it, is because you have been screaming it over and over and over."

Addison remained quiet, the threat sounded wonderful and terrifying at the same time, because she knew that with Theodora Altman there was no such thing as a hollow threat. She was a woman of her word.

Teddy pushes Addison's hands into the wall, mumbling a warning not to move them under any circumstance. She lowers herself to her knees and looks at the panties still covering the redhead.

She leans in and smells Addison's readiness, tempted closer, her lips pass over the wet patch apparent on the red panties.

"Mmmm, you're dripping for me. I can taste you even through your $200 designer panties that you've managed to ruin." Her tongue follows the slight depression she can feel hiding under cloth. Her tongue moves up and down, along the lips, the material getting wetter and wetter on every stroke. Her lips press against the covered flesh, trying to lick, smell and taste _more_. Addison's hands weave into her hair.

Teddy stands up immediately, grabbing both wrists and again holding them in their required position above both women's heads. Her left hand does its duty securing both pale wrists against the wall. The other hand, awkwardly tries to get under panties.

Addison's body tenses immediately at the invasion of two fingers forcefully entering deep into her body. Immediately she feels her walls tense in anticipation. As she had found out their last weekend together, there was nothing better than an angry aggressive and rough Teddy.

The blonde starts to run her thumb over her clit again in strong sure strokes, adjusting a little as fingers emerge slightly before pushing back in. Addison's body arches at the fingers. Teddy's head lowers and she starts licking and sucking the valley between the redheads two breasts, undecided where to go, she bites the soft skin of one and then the other still not committing to either one.

She continues her strong movements and she feels Addison tighten around her with every thrust. She decides that her lips need to be on the redhead's right breast, and soon it's her teeth that need to be. She bites the skin marring it with big red marks. She can feel Addison's body near its pinnacle and it drives her harder. Her fingers push harder and faster, her thumb uses more pressure and her teeth fix on the captured skin even more harshly.

The redhead's body pushes against the blonde, her hands restrained as well as her body she leans her head back trying to gasp air into her lungs.

"Teddy, _oooh,_ so good."

Teddy's movements continue, strong and focused movements, the spasms start against her skin, she feels the redhead lose her focus on the world around her, her knees weakening and sliding down the wall and onto the floor.

True to her word, the blonde drags Addison away from the wall so she is lying flat on her back sated. Teddy doesn't wait for the redhead's breath to return to normal or even any acknowledgement of her existence, her mouth captures the swollen and pulsing bud, lapping up the slight dampness that is there. Her fingers travel the length of the now swollen and wet lips, she plays with actual wetness, swirling her fingers around the opening that was still reacting to her past actions.

She hears Addison moan a painful drawn-out moan. With the gasps of airs she is taking is in, it sounds like a series of short moans gradually increasing in tone until it is strangled and the sound lost to the redheads throat.

"Stop please. Oh Fuck."

Teddy paused a moment to take in the curse word. Addison was one of the most put-together people she had ever known, very little could phase her, and it made breaking her, breaking the cool, calm, collected facade _that_ much sweeter.

She continued massaging her lips against the already raw nerves, her tongue adding a rougher surface and more pressure. Addison's body was ticking all over, different muscles twitching randomly against her skin as the redhead tried desperately to pull her body away from the mouth and fingers that refused to give up.

Addison's world consisted of one goal. Screaming stop; incoherently, insistently. Teddy however, didn't care much for that idea.

When the body below her convulsed heavily for the second time, she climbed up the redhead's body, where she devoured the parted red lips. Addison's motor skills were lacking and the kiss couldn't be described as anything but sloppy, getting exceedingly worse when Teddy's thigh rubbed eagerly against the very sensitive lowers lips and nerves.

Again she doesn't let up. She controls the pace of everything. Addison has to continually break the kiss to breath and Teddy captures the lips again and again, all the while her thigh getting wetter and wetter being coated in their previous two rounds.

Addison drags her nails down Teddy's back over and over, in hopes that it will control her body or cause the blonde enough pain to stop. She tries to push up against the woman on top of her, but that too is proving ineffectual. It's so painful now, and every connection with her clit now sends a shock through her whole body. She whimpers and is shaking constantly praying that the blonde ends her torture.

She's moved on from stop, stop, stop, to please, please, please, with various curse words mixed in between. And then suddenly a switch is flicked and the movement no longer causes painful pain, but there is that feeling re-emerging, a small sensation at first, to which she moans 'oh fuck' into Teddy's mouth. The warmth spreads and her tight muscles coil harder.

She see's Teddy pull back and fingers press into her again and the warmth fills more of her body. Each muscles contracts randomly about her body and she whimpers for this to be over and it to continue forever. She no longer begs Teddy with words like 'stop' or 'please', but instead 'more' and 'harder'.

The blonde obliges.

Just when she thought she was on the precipice, Teddy slows her movements, still working her closer, but tortuously slower. She can feel Addison keening against her body, squirming, willing the feeling to take her over. The blonde suddenly restarts her moments again in the same speed and strength and all Addison can say is 'thank you' over and over until her words are cut off into a whine. Her muscles once more assume control of her body, trembling, shaking, spasmming, she feels a warm wetness explode within her and again her focus is lost, the white spots behind her eyes, grow bigger and join together and her body goes limp.

She wakes to a smiling blonde stroking her face. She looks around and finds that she is not longer on the floor but lying naked in bed, under the covers.

"Hey." Teddy whispers at her.

"Hi." She smiles back weakly. She stretches her body completely sated and at peace. "How'd I get here?"

"I moved you. I couldn't let you stay on the wet patch."

Addison's face crumples in confusion until she remembers the feeling Teddy created in her, she realised that she did actually explode. She watches the blonde intently as Teddy's fingers wandered up and down her skin.

"Will be like this in Seattle?" The blonde asks all remnants of aggression now gone.

"Even better, I think."


End file.
